iWrite A Love Song
by ATHPluver
Summary: Post iOMG. Between iOMG and iParty With Victorious. Sam missed school for a particular reason. She does something that surprises everyone, even Carly and Freddie. Is she successful in showing her true colors? A little Seddie Carly/Brad. Rated T. R&R


**I saw iOMG and **_**had**_** to write this. This happens between iOMG and iParty with Victorious. One shot- ish.**

**Anything mentioned doesn't belong to me. The song that is performed is written by Jennette McCurdy. So, basically saying, I own nothing.**

Spencer and Carly cheered as Gibby moved in the seat, a blindfold on.

"C'mon, Gibby!" Carly yelled. "25 seconds!"

"Um… is it pudding?" Gibby said.

"No! Guess again!" Spencer called.

"10 seconds!" Carly cried.

"Is it Mac and Cheese?" Gibby asked.

_Ding, ding, ding!_ Balloons fell from the ceiling as Spencer and Carly danced around the chair. Gibby removed his blindfold as Freddie and Brad laughed.

"Good going, Gibb-ay!" Carly said, patting Gibby on the back. "It was Mac n' Cheese! And this concludes: Hey, Hey, Hey… What am I sitting on?"

Brad walked over and took away the chair and cheese. Gibby moved over to the side. Spencer and Carly danced around a bit and then stood in front of the camera.

"You've probably been wondering…," Spencer began.

"… Where Sam's been all this time," Carly finished.

"Well, she's at a super secret location!" Spencer said.

"No she isn't," Carly grinned as the elevator rang. "She's in the elevator!"

Freddie turned the camera on the elevator as Sam emerged from it. She was grinning and waving both hands. She bounded over to Carly as Spencer bid them goodbye. Sam hi-fived Carly and they turned to the camera.

"Where were you Sam?" Carly asked in a fake voice.

"I was gettin' me some smacks," Sam said.

"Smacks?"

"Y'know… smacks? Snacks? Like ham."

"Riiiiight," Carly laughed. "Anyway, why'd you show up so late?"

"'Cause I has gots some stuff to tell ya'lls," Sam teased.

"Such as…?" Carly grinned, playing along.

Sam put on a fake serious face and placed her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"I… am in a relationship," Sam announced in a serious tone.

Carly gasped sarcastically. "With who?"

The blonde walked over to Freddie. He turned the camera on the two of them. She placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm dating Fredork," she said.

The both smiled openly and nodded in a goofy fashion. Carly and Brad laughed.

"Ooh! Do the special effect," Carly said.

"Oh, yeah, the heart," Freddie said, smirking. "Check this out."

He pressed a button on Sam's remote and a red outline of a heart appeared around their heads as they put them together. They wore goofy faces. Carly giggled.

"Alright, love birds. Let's get on with the show," she said, smiling.

Freddie moved the camera back on Carly and Sam as she walked back over.

"So next on iCarly, we're gonna show you a clip of Sam stuffing a chicken full of baby socks, stuffed with stuffing," Carly said.

Sam leaned towards the camera. "Try saying _that_ five times fast."

"Playback," Brad said and the clip played. "Funny stuff."

"Thanks," Carly said. "Good work."

"That heart thing was cute," Sam smirked.

"It was just a cheesy effect," Freddie said.

"It 'twas still adorkable," Sam said, rumpling his hair.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sam. I just had it cut."

Sam snorted and Carly laughed.

"Video's almost done," Brad warned.

"Thanks, Brad. Okay, let's end the show," Carly said.

The clip ended and Freddie turned the camera on the girls.

"Alright!" Sam said.

"The time has come for iCarly to come to a close," Carly said.

Sam pressed a button on her remote and the fake audience groaned.

"Bye people," Carly called.

"See you next time!" Sam agreed.

"And we are clear," Freddie said.

The girls grinned.

"Awesome. Hey Sam," Carly said, "they're staying for dinner. Care to join? Spencer's making some spaghetti tacos."

"No, thanks. I can't," Sam said.

Carly and Freddie exchanged looks of surprise and Brad raised his eyebrows.

"Why not," Freddie asked her.

"I have some stuff to do at home," Sam replied. "See you."

She walked out of the studio, leaving the other three very confused.

-0-

At Ridgeway, after school, Carly and Brad were talking by her locker as she sorted through it. Brad was eating some fudge as he explained the recipe.

"You put in cinnamon?" Carly said.

"Yeah," Brad replied. "It gives it a rich flavor unlike any other fudge."

Freddie walked over as he checked his Pear-Phone.

"Hey, have either of you seen Sam?" he asked.

Carly smirked. "Shouldn't you know where your girlfriend is by now?"

"Ha. Ha," Freddie said sarcastically. "But seriously, I don't know where. She won't pick up her phone or answer my texts. Nothing. It's weird. When we started dating, she'd pick up the phone before it started to ring."

"Maybe she's sick," Brad suggested.

"Maybe she's ditching," Carly added.

"Ditching is something she'd do," Freddie agreed as he looked at him phone again. "Not even a text."

"Oh, stop worrying, lover boy," Carly teased. "We can check up on her now."

She shut her locker and walked out of the school. Brad and Freddie followed, Freddie still checking his phone.

-0-

They strode over to the seemingly nice porch of Sam's house. Carly knocked on the door and Pam answered it.

"Hello, Carly. Breddie," she said.

"It's Freddie," Freddie told Pam.

"Becky," Pam said airily. "What do you need?"

"Is Sam here?" Carly asked.

"She's in her room," Pam replied.

She stepped aside to let them in. They walked into the could-be-cleaner living room. Carly proceeded to the hall. She stopped in front of a door, Brad and Freddie behind her. A sign made of paper was taped to the door. Carly red it aloud:

**SAM'S ROOM: KEEP OUT… unless you're Carly, the meat shop, or anyone with food, preferably ham.**

Another sign was attached to it but the words were scratched out. Carly could still make out the marker that Sam had written the not with:

**FREDDIE BENSON IS NEVER, **_**EVER**_** ALLOWED IN THIS ROOM EVER!**

"She obviously disliked you," Brad laughed.

"I'm just glad she scratched out the bottom sign," Freddie said, pointing to it.

Carly knocked on her door. "Sam! It's us."

The door opened and revealed Sam's room. Posters were plastered all over the wall, including the one of the world's fattest Priest. Pictures of Carly, Freddie, Melanie, iCarly, Spencer, and an unknown man with Pam, Melanie, and herself were on her wardrobe. Her bed was messy and the sheets were thrown haphazardly to the floor. Sam wore a guitar on her back and her desk was littered with crumpled pieces of paper.

"Hey, Carls, Bradley, Fredwad," Sam said, still not bothering to call Freddie by his real name. She claims she says it with love.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Carly asked as she walked into the room. "And why haven't you cleaned your room?"

"Well, first, I was busy with something and second, I didn't feel like it," Sam replied dryly, slinging the guitar to her chest and tuning it.

"What were you busy with?" Freddie asked her as he sat by her computer.

Sam extended her guitar and nodded at it. Carly raised her eyebrows.

"You play?" Brad asked.

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam beamed and strummed it once.

"Since when?" Carly said.

"A long time ago," Sam said.

"Play something then," Freddie said.

"Alrighty," Sam said and started to play and sing. "_Freddie is a loooooser. Freddie is so dumb! Ouch, wait a minute… I think I hurt my thumb._"

Carly laughed. "When did you write that?"

"In sixth grade," Sam said. "When I didn't like him all that much."

Freddie was smirking. "Funny, Sam. Real funny."

"I'm gonna enter the talent show and perform," Sam announced, her face flushing. "You guys will come right?"

The other three nodded.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, who's this?" Brad asked as he looked at the photos. He was pointing to the unknown man.

"Oh, that's my Dad," Sam replied, her voice cracking a little. "This was his guitar."

Brad realized this was a painful subject for Sam and suggested they all get smoothies. The iCarly trio agreed.

-0-

In the Ridgeway auditorium, Sam was pacing back and forth on stage, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Carly strode over to her.

"Don't worry," she assured the blonde. You'll be great. You'll win."

"I'm not worried I won't win," Sam replied to the brunette. "I'm worried he won't like it,"

Carly was about to ask who she was talking about but Principle Franklin's voice called, "Next up: Sam Puckett."

"Break a leg," Carly said.

"I've broken six," Sam teased.

Carly smiled wryly. "I'll be in the front row with Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, and Brad."

Carly left and Sam took a deep breath. She walked on stage, a band was waiting for her. She catches Carly's eye and she gives her a thumbs up. Sam stood in front of the microphone and clears her throat.

"This song… I wrote for my boyfriend… Freddie," Sam said. "It's called _Me With You_."

Freddie smiled a little as Sam began to play and sing.

_Some people are down and now,  
><em>_Some people are lonely now,  
><em>_Some people just need a vacation,_

_Some people can't find a smile  
><em>_For some people it's been a while since,  
><em>_They've had an all night conversation_

_Since you walked into my life,  
><em>_Everything's felt so right_

_The sun's been shining,  
><em>_And I've been singing  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes  
><em>_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
><em>_Nothing but blue sky  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes  
><em>_I get tongue- tied everytime  
><em>_You smile  
><em>_Some people don't know  
><em>_What love can do  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you_

_I remember how we used to be  
><em>_I remember how I used to dream  
><em>_For someone to come along  
><em>_And sweep me off of my feet._

_Some people say wishes don't come true,  
><em>_Well I say some wishes do!_

_The sun's been shining,  
><em>_And I've been singing  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes  
><em>_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
><em>_Nothing but blue sky  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes  
><em>_I get tongue- tied everytime  
><em>_You smile  
><em>_Some people don't know  
><em>_What love can do  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you_

_And when they look at us  
><em>_They can tell we're in love  
><em>_Oh, it's so obvious_

_The sun's been shining,  
><em>_And I've been singing  
><em>_This song in my head and it goes_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Nothing but blue sky  
><em>_When I stare into your eyes  
><em>_I get tongue-tied everytime  
><em>_You smile  
><em>_Some people don't know  
><em>_What love can do  
><em>_Ohh-Oh  
><em>_Some people don't know  
><em>_What love can do  
><em>_Well, they should see me with you  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_Me with you_

Sam ended the song and the room burst into applause. Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Brad, and Gibby leapt to their feet and clapped the hardest, cheering Sam on and chorusing her name.

She beamed at them and bowed to the rest of the crowd. Freddie was probably clapping the loudest of everyone. Sam had shown her true colors to him. Her sensitive side.

"I love Fried Chicken!" Sam roared gleefully into the mic, making everyone laugh as she left the stage.

-0-

They waited tensely the next morning for Principle Franklin to announce the winner. Wendy had claimed Sam was neck and neck with a live performance from a band called Snotty Kids. Carly told Sam she was ought to win against a stupid band like that. Sam was still tense. Her toughness over the course of the day never failed. She smashed potatoes on a Math Geek's binder and then his face when he laughed at her D during lunch.

She frightened Gibby a little when she threatened to break all of his fingers if he touched her binder again.

Freddie, thankfully, was left out of all this harassment. He and Sam were intertwined by the hands the entire day. Sam wasn't embarrassed at all when Carly kept teasing them about it and poking their backs. Brad had really become part of the iCarly gang and was also left alone in Sam's rampage of "tense toughness" as Freddie called it.

Finally, in 7th period, Principle Franklin's voice rang through the intercom.

"I apologize for the interruption but I would like to announce the winner of the talent show last night," he said.

The class Sam was in plunged into a deafening silence. The blonde held her breath and Freddie place pressure on her hand. Carly and Brad had fell out of their conversation. Gibby stopped midway in taking off his shirt.

"In fourth place… Frank Daniels for his spectacular moving model of the solar system. In third place… Tony West for playing our National Anthem on the flute with his nose. In second place… Sam Puckett for her original song: _Me With You_. In first… Snotty Kids for their live performance and remaking the song _Take Me Back_," Principle Franklin announced. "That is all. Congrats to the winners. Please meet me in my office after school."

Sam's face had fallen. Second? Only _second_? Why not first?

"Sam?" Carly muttered.

"It's okay, Sam," Freddie assured.

"I thought I'd win," Sam whispered.

"Hey, that doesn't matter," Freddie told her. "I'll tell you what, you winning a stupid prize as important as the song. I loved it, Sam. That's what matters."

Sam smiled at Freddie. "Can you believe we hated each other?"

Freddie chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"No, I can't," he murmured against her skin.

"Love you, Benson," she said.

"Love you, too, Puckett," he replied sweetly.

**Cheesy but sweet. Yay! Review please!**


End file.
